moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for L.A. Noire.
This is the first film since Criminal Games (1983) not to be written by Rockstar Games himself, but that he directed only. Rockstar Games was originally not planning to direct L.A. Noire (2011) because he was planning to work on his hush-hush project Agent (2014), but he read the book several weeks after he had finished Red Dead Redemption (2010) and decided to get involved with the project. The rights to get this film into a movie production already exist for a long time: Stanley Kubrick originally pitched the idea of adapting the film but he decided to direct A Clockwork Orange (1971) instead. This version would have been much more loyal to the novel then the film is now. The screenplay of that version still exists, but has not been released since. In 1999, Sam Mendes was interested into making a film adaptation of the book, but he left after two years to get involved with different projects. Since 2009, Warner Bros received the rights and Rockstar Games got interested into adapting the book into a film. In 2008 there was also a musical released which premiered at the Golden Play Theater in Los Angeles. The film was shot mainly at night in Los Angeles. The detective-noire clothes were developed by Anita Shaskoff. The night-scenes were toned up in color in order to get a very colorful skyline effect. Mark Ruffalo actually helped Anita Shaskoff with his own clothes for the film for actually two weeks. He wanted to make sure he got the best raincoat and smoking that he thought his character needed. The film is based on Robert DeFeo's novel Memories In An Angel City (1966) and it also marks the first time that Rockstar Games directs a film which is based on a book. The film premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival. Rockstar Games originally invented the idea of shooting the entire film in black-and-white to pay hommage to the neo-noir genre. However, the studios did not agree with this idea but Rockstar Games to shoot scenes in black-and-white instead of the whole film. Since then, the film was praised for its variative filmmaking-style with combination of color and black-and-white. The film's soundtrack was composed by Andrew Hale. Before was Rockstar Games was planning to direct this film, he was working on his cold-war-epic Agent (2014) which he delayed to work on this film, but it is clear that Rockstar Games used some of the elements of that film in this film: the film takes place during the Cold War (actually during the same time period as Agent) and also Mark Ruffalo is in talks of playing the lead in Agent (2014). Zach Grenier was offered the role of Det. Cole Phelps, but he decided not to play the role but decided to do a minor role in the film. The film contains small references to the Grand Theft Auto franchise: a junkie pleases Det. Phelps to give him a transport made to which Phelps says: "why don't you steal a car?", also a scene has a man wearing the same cap as Ryder did in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004). The character of actress Diane Kruger is French, although the actress herself is of German nationality.